Warrior's Fear
by FujinGoddess
Summary: Bhulma's having an affair with ...... Yamcha?! Is that true? What will you do Vegetta? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

DRAGONBALL Z A WARRIOR'S FEAR  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Vegetta, could you help me with these" Bhulma asked pointing at the large machines she wanted to move. "Just ask Trunks, he can carry that easily and besides you know I have to train. Oh there you are son. Why don't you help your mom with her work" he said when he saw Trunks then walk out of the house. "Hmp! That's why I didn't ask our son is because I want to do this with him" she muttered. "What did you say mom?" "What?! Oh nothing and just leave that, you can play now" she said shoving her son out. When Trunks was already outside, Bhulma went to her laboratory grumbling that her husband has more time for his training than to them. "I swear to you Vegetta, tomorrow you will surely leave that training capsule of yours" she said finishing one of her inventions.  
  
Later that afternoon, Chichi came to their house. "Oh hi Chichi, what made you come here?" "Well, I just can't stand Goku having no time for me. He's always into training, and he's always saying that `Oh chichi this is for earth's safety that I'm training now`, and I'm sick of it!" "Hmm. seems like we have similar problem. Follow me Chichi, I think I have the solution to our problem" she said then allowed Chichi to follow her to the lab.  
  
A few minutes later . "Are you certain this won't hurt Goku?" Chichi asked. "It's painless don't worry. Just follow the instructions I told you and it'll work perfectly, well that is if it WILL work since I've just finish it and haven't tested it yet." "But what if it won't work and will only hurt our husbands?" Chichi asked, still hesitant in accepting Bhulma's work. "A little electricity won't hurt our `STRONG` husbands" Bhulma answered. "Well okay, I'll try this tonight" she said then bid Bhulma goodbye.  
  
"Hey mom, what was Chichi holding?" asked Trunks, who saw Chichi leave with a helmet like thing. "Oh it's a new invention I made for her" she said then went inside to avoid further query from her son.  
  
During their dinner. "** yawn ** I'm sleepy. I'll just go ahead and sleep" he announced after eating his food. Bhulma again grumbled "Damn that man", banging the dishes to the dishwasher. After doing the chores she went straight to their bedroom and saw Vegetta flat on the bed. She sat beside her sleeping husband and was always wondering why he look so innocent and vulnerable in his slumber. She brush away strands of hair from his forehead and kiss him lightly on his lips. She then turned off the light. "Goodnight my warrior". 


	2. 2

DRAGONBALL Z A WARRIOR'S FEAR  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Veggeta woke up and looked at the clock, it says 10:00 am. "Damn! I overslept, why didn't that woman woke up" he dressed then went to find Bhulma. He found her at the pool with Chichi, he was about to confront her but her words stopped him. "I don't know Chichi, I think he's showing interest in me again" "Shh. Your husband might hear you" Chichi said looking around, not seeing Vegetta who hid behind the plants. "Hmp! I really don't care. Anyway, I'm going now, I promise to meet him and we'll buy Trunk's gift together. And speaking of Trunks, don't forget his birthday party tomorrow." "I'll go with you outside." When they were gone, Vegetta came out of his hiding place. "What is she up to? And who is she meeting?" he said to himself. "There's only one way to find out" he flew outside then followed Bhulma in a sneaky way. He then saw Yamcha in his motorcycle heading towards his wife, who jumped from her motorcycle to his. Then the two headed to the city.  
  
Vegetta came down and didn't dare follow them because he was so overcome by a strong feeling he hasn't felt before. He's shaking with anger then let out a loud shout that scared the animals nearby.  
  
Meanwhile Yamcha stopped his motorbike and look around. "What was that sound?" Bhulma just shrugged. "Maybe some wild animals" "Yeah probably" he said ignoring the fact that there are no wild animals in that place.  
  
Later that evening, Yamcha dropped Bhulma at the hill where they met and after giving her a light kiss he went off. "So are you having an affair with him?" a calm voice asked "What? Oh Vegetta, you startled. I thought - " " ANSWER ME!" "Hey calm down will you" "I want an answer woman, are you having an affair with that man?" Yes! Is that what you want to hear? Well, what is it to you? You don't really care about me, all you care about is yourself!" After saying that, she rode her motorbike and took off, leaving Vegetta standing at the hill. He found her in their room a few minutes later . packing. "What do you think you're doing?" "Exactly what you're seeing." "Why are you packing your clothes? Are you going to leave the day before your son's birthday?" "I'm going to leave tomorrow after Trunks party" "And where are you going to stay to that Yamcha's house. Well you can't because I'm going to kill him f - " "Just try and hurt him and you'll be sorry" "Are you threatening me woman?" "No, I'm telling you that if you hurt even just the tip of his finger, I can never forgive you as long as I live." "Then go to him! The hell I care!" he shouted then stormed outside banging the door. 


	3. 3

DRAGONBALL Z A WARRIOR'S FEAR  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this fic.  
CHAPTER 3  
The next day, although everyone is enjoying the party, Trunks feels like it's the worst birthday for him because his parents are not talking to each other. He may have lots of presents and his friends are present, he just can't feel happy. That evening Bhulma didn't leave 'coz she wanted to see Trunks open his presents the next day. When she woke up, she went directly to his room. "Trunks, son could you open the door" she said knocking at his room. When he still didn't answer, she opened the door and was surprise to see him not there and what more, his gifts are left there unopened. Then something caught her eyes, it was a folded paper with a 'To mom and dad' written. She hurriedly unfolded it and her suspicion is correct, it was a letter from Trunks stating that he ran away.  
  
"You see woman! This is all your fault! If it weren't for your affair for that man, this won't happen! If something happens to my son, I will never forgive you Bhulma Briefs" Vegetta said angrily. "You've read your son's letter, nothing will happen to him. He's strong like his FATHER. And if you want him back, then go look for him. But me, I'm not going to look for a boy who can handle hims elf. I'm moving out." She said then strode past him and went to get her bags.  
  
Vegetta stood there watching the closed door, where Bhulma left. He then shook his head and went to look for Trunks, but after the end of the day still there's no sign of his son. That night Vegetta just sat on his bed wondering what's happening to his family. He then went to sleep wishing everything is different. 


	4. 4

DRAGONBALL Z A WARRIOR'S FEAR  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this fic.  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Vegetta wake up! What are you doing still sleeping? It's already noon, don't forget you promised me last week that we'll buy Trunk's gift together and I won't take it if you'll say `I'm training today` 'coz if you do I swear I'll destroy that place you're training!" Bhulma said while lightly slapping his face. He slowly opened his eyes and "Bhulma? What are you doing here?" "Wha - ? What am I doing here?! This is our room and our house and I live here and - " She didn't finish what she was about to say when Vegetta suddenly sat up and hugged her. "You're actually here Bhulma. You're not actually thinking of leaving me are you?" he asked softly as if afraid that she would say yes. "Now where did you get that idea?" she said cupping his face. She still can't believe that he called her by her name twice in a row. "Did you just say that we'll buy Trunks presents?" "Yes. And whether you like it or not you are coming with me." She said. "Ok just wait for me and I'll prepare myself then we'll go"  
  
Bhulma went outside feeling so great with Vegetta's change. "Hi mom! What's up?" Trunks said when he saw his mother. "Just happy" "Can I go to Goten's today mom?" "Sure son" "Thanks" he said then flew.  
  
Later that evening. "Don't ever think of leaving me woman" "Of course not. Even if you're the most impossible man on earth I will never leave you. And that's because I love you" "If that's what I'm feeling right now then I guess I love you too woman." The two kissed under the moonlight.  
EPILOGUE  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUNKS!" everyone said after Trunks blow the candle on his cake.  
  
"Hey Bhulma, I'm going to return that helmet you lend me. It's really effective, I'm just not sure why Goku's avoiding Yamcha. What did you program in that Dream Weaver? Even Vegetta's avoiding Yamcha." Chichi asked. Bhulma stuck out her tongue. "Actually, it's very simple, it's this feeling called jealousy. Actually, I didn't mean to put Yamcha there, but I forgot to reprogram it, so that's the result they saw him in their dream"  
  
"So that's why it was so real" Vegetta said looking at Bhulma and Chichi. "But aren't you glad it was just a dream Vegetta." "I think I have to agree with you this time Goku" "I think we have to talk to Yamcha, the poor guy's nothing to do with this" So the two warriors talked to poor Yamcha.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
